customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
David Orre
David Orre is a rookie on Boost Team that has somewhat odd visions of various events. Biography Orre came into being in the Assembly Tower of Hero Factory with the 2.0 upgrade. He was made a few minutes after his best friend Prazz, who he later reunited with on Boost Team. David learned most of the same skills as Prazz did, including close combat and stealth tactics. He became interested in using staffs and other related weaponry, and set off on his own to train. After completing his initial training, Orre worked with multiple teams, including Oni 2, Cola, Aura 6, and the Mech squad. He proved useful to every team with his trusty staff and abilities. Breakout Orre was sent into the unknown, as when Hero Factory learned more about David's special visions, they decided they sould help him control them to pinpoint his destination. He was accompanied by multiple others, all in need of a guide to find their assigned villains. When Orre was finished, he was free to do whatever he wanted. Orre ran into Boost Team as they were leaving Hero Factory to hunt down their villains. He was overjoyed to hang out with Prazz again, and more than happy to tag along (more news on his status coming soon). Abilities and Appearance Nobody exactly knows how it happened, but Orre was gifted with dreams, but not just normal dreams, visions of events currently happening around the universe. He has used it to help out other heroes as well as himself personally for things such as finding villains. One vision, Orre actually communicated with Daranus, a villain with the same gift as him. Orre was shocked and potentially horrified by the event, and kept it a secret ever since. His armor is colored gold and blue, occasionally making him stand out, both good and bad for him. Personality Orre is an outgoing hero that often does things the way he wants as opposed to their orders. He is a bit of a softy, because of the strong bonds between him and friends. He is also very smart and has a surprisingly good memory. Equipment Orre carries only a staff, composed of a substance that few people know of. Some say it is made of the strongest platinum, gold, and bronze ores, but others say it is a plain stick brittle as wood and just for looks. Nobody knows for sure, but Orre proves many wrong with his skills in using it. He also has two spikes attached to his back which help him melee with enemies. They both can recline into his back, similar to Nick Boost's built in boosters. Stats Maximum value is 25 Trivia *Orre is assumed to be one of many heroes that has dreams *the mysterious vision of Daranus haunts Orre to this day *Orre's name is a play on ore, partly because he has gold armor Gallery 100_5676.JPG 100_5681.JPG 100_5679.JPG 100_5684.JPG Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Living Heroes Category:Gold Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:User:OonieCacola Category:2012 Category:Good Characters Category:Boost Team Category:Rookies